


Bridal Buzz

by TeamGwenee



Series: Modern Royal Wedding AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Modern Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: A Sequel to A Wedding Fit for A Princess. It's the night before Prince Jaime's and Brienne Tarth's wedding, and the press is in a frenzy. And they're not the only ones.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern Royal Wedding AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689607
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Bridal Buzz

**_Who Will Design Brienne Tarth’s Wedding dress?_ **

As Royal Wedding fever grows, fashion fans and designers alike are gripped with speculation for the designer of the future Queen of Westeros’s wedding dress. Favourites for the Royal Wedding dress designer currently include Royal Family favourite, Donyse Longwater, whose creations were commonly seen on the late Queen Johanna, and Senelle Rivers, designer of the Princess Royal’s second and first wedding dress. A renegade option includes fashion up and comer, Satin Walls, who designed that glorious gown worn by Alys Karstark at the Sept Gala _click here to read more….._

  
  


**_Who is Invited to the Royal Wedding?_ **

As the nuptials of the future heir, it can be expected that Prince Jaime’s wedding to Brienne Tarth will be larger than his sister’s, with foreign dignitaries coming in from all over the Globe. The guest list currently includes King Jalabhar Xho of the Summer Isles, Prince Nevio of Pentos, Princess Arianne, Princess Elia and Prince Oberyn of Dorne. Representatives from each of the Seven Kingdoms are also likely to be present, the Wardens and their families are all expected to be present. Prime Minister Daenerys Targaryen is another shoe in, along with the comedy double act Butterbumps and Moon Boy. Other celebrities will also include **_subscribe to read more_ **

  
  


**_Security Sets up outside the Sept for Royal Wedding._ **

With the Royal Wedding merely a day away, police officers have already been seen arriving outside the grand Sept of Baelor.

**_Here Comes the Bride! Brienne Tarth, Fencing Gold Medallist, has arrived outside the Queen Visenya Hotel the Night before her wedding._ **

  
  
  


**_Will the Princess Royal be present at the Royal Wedding?_ **

Royalty, celebrities and dignitaries have already been seen touching down in King’s Landing for the Royal Wedding, but one important guess is still unconfirmed to be present. The groom’s own sister, Princess Cersei. 

  
  


**_ROYAL SHOCK! Crazed Cersei, Princess Pissed, Refuses to go to Royal Wedding! ‘Would Rather Pluck Oout Own Eyes and Feed them to Alley Cats!”_ **

After Prince Jaime’s shocking declaration of love for now fiance; Brienne Tarth, at the Princess’s own wedding, the Princess has gone on record saying that she would rather cause herself bodily harm, including gouging out her eyes, skinning her fingers and ripping off her own fingernails. _Follow Gossip7k to read the rest of the story……_

Eyes widened, she turned to Jaime incredulously.

“Is that last one even true?” she asked as Jaime stretched out on the plush leather sofa, wrapping an arm around Brienne’s broad shoulders.

“What, do you really see Cersei putting her four hundred dragons manicure at risk?” he scoffed. “Ripping out the fingernails of others, however… that’s almost certainly true.”

Brienne slunk down into the sofa, closing her eyes against the oncoming migraine she could feel coming on. She had been getting a lot of those ever since it became official she would be joining the Firm.

“Gods I cannot wait until this is all over,” she muttered as Jaime rested on his knees and began rubbing her shoulders. Brienne leaned into his touch, grateful that Jaime had snuck into her hotel room with the aid of his brother and Bronn. 

“Everything a groom wants to hear from his bride the night before their wedding,” Jaime said, a wry smile on his lips. 

Brienne raised an eyebrow, refusing to rise to his bait. “It’s not our wedding though, is it. It’s the Firm’s wedding and it’s the nation’s wedding and it’s your father’s wedding. And I don’t mind,” she added quickly, “I just want to get _their_ wedding over so we can begin _our_ marriage.”

Jaime kissed the top of her head. “If you think the scrutiny will ease after the wedding, then you’re sorely mistaken. Next it will be the bump watch. There will be stalkers, hack into your medical records and emails, obsessing over your torso...and that’s just my father.” He pulled her closer. “It’s not too late to back out you know.”

Brienne shook her head. “I know what I’m getting into, and I know that being with you is worth it.” 

It had been a long engagement, with Brienne accompanying Jaime to engagements in an official capacity as his fiance. As a gold medallist, she had already been a patron of several sport’s charities, and had been hands on with all of them. The work she had a handle on, it was the transition from sport's personality to Royal that she struggled with. The new etiquette and the grooming and the wardrobe changes and the learning to smile when it was her natural instinct to scowl. 

“I can handle it,” Brienne assured him.

“I know,” Jaime said. “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met. You will be a wonderful princess, and a wonderful queen.”

All Brienne could do was laugh. “Queen,” she repeated. “You know Pod sent a gif of Elsa getting crowned in Frozen tagged _That’s You!!!!_ ” 

Jaime’s laugh was cut off by a screech and a scuffle, causing the pair to start. They listened to the sounds of thuds and shouts, until a flushed face RPO stuck his head around the door.

“My apologies, your Highness, Ms Tarth. A minor disturbance, but it’s all sorted now.”

There was a scream, and the RPO shut the door once more with a grimace.

“What the Seven Hells was that?” Brienne demanded.

  
  


**_Cersei, the Princess Royal, seen being forcefully escorted from the Queen Visenya Hotel._ **

_Princess Cersei’s objection to her brother’s unconventional choice of bride and future queen, has been well documented. But tonight the princess took her protests to the next level. Having disguised herself as a chambermaid, she had managed to make her way onto the floor of the bride’s suite, before being apprehended by the Royal Protection Officers stationed outside of Ms Tarth’s rooms._

_Unconfirmed rumours indicate that the disgraced princess was attempting to assault her future sister in law with pig feces, images of the princess leaving the hotel covered in a currently unidentified brown substance supports these rumours._


End file.
